


Hide & Seek

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun game of Hide and Seek with Tom turns into a lot more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide & Seek

Based off this photo:

It was a grey, rainy Saturday. You and Tom had been lounging around marathoning movies. Mostly the ones he had been in. But you’d grown a little bored and fussy. You were dressed in just an oversize t-shirt and some panties while he was fully clothes. You were snuggled up to him watching Avengers when you gave him a poke in the side.

“Hey. What was that for?” He rubbed his side, laughing.

“I’m booooored.” You whined.

“Well, what would you like to do sweetheart? We could make cookies.” He suggested.

“I wanna play a game!” You sat up and gave him your most adorable face.

“Pretty pleaaase?” He laughed a little more.

“Alright darling. What would you like to play. I’ve got loads of board games in the cupboard.” Tom rubbed the stubble on his chin thoughtfully.

“No! I wanna play hide-and-seek!”

“Hide and seek? Sounds perfect. What’s home base?”

“Uhm…the bedroom!”

“And what does the winner get, princess?”

“The winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser!”

“Alright, so are you hiding or seeking?”

“Hiding! I’ll hide and you count to 50! But no peeking!” You stood up from the couch.

“Very well.” Then, his voice shifted. No longer was he your sweet adorable Tom, he sounded much more like Loki.

“I will play your game, little one. But gods help you when I find you.” He covered his eyes and began to count.

“50…49…” He continued counting as you ran off, as quietly as you could, trying not to let him hear where you were going. You ran down the long hallway of his house and slammed a closet door, just to throw him off. Then, you continued going down the hallway til you reached the stairs. You paused for a moment to listen to how far he had gotten.

“37…36…” You giggled and crept quietly up the stairs. You looked around, trying to decide whether you wanted to hide in his room, the guest bedroom, or the large bathroom. You opted for the bathroom. You scurried into the bathroom and climbed into the large jacuzzi tub.

“Ready or not babygirl! Here I come!” You heard him call from downstairs. You covered your mouth to stifle your giggle. Darn your bubbliness…he always called it adorable but sometimes you felt like you laughed too much or too loudly.

“Little one? Where are youuuu?” You could hear him opening and closing closet doors downstairs. Then, you heard the dreaded sound of his footsteps coming up the stairs…Crap!you kept saying it over in your head as you heard him coming down the hall. You placed your hands over your eyes, hoping that this one time just cause you couldn’t see him, he wouldn’t be able to see you. Then, the bathroom door opened.

“Ah! There is my little midgardian girl!” He knew how much you loved his Loki voice. He leaned into the tub and scooped you up. He gave you a kiss.

“I win.”

“Yes you do Sir. Now what?”

“Hmmmm….well, if I recall, the winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser. Correct, babygirl?”

“Yes, Sir.”  And a wicked grin spread over his face, He adjusted you and threw you over his shoulder.

“Then I think it’s time lay claim to my little conquest.” You couldn’t help but giggle as he carried you towards the bedroom. He dropped you down on the bed and immediately went to work, using the special under-the-bed restraints to tie down your ankles and then your wrists, leaving you helpless before him.  He climbed up on top of you, his weight pinning you down at your legs.

“Sorry that I have to do this, but you’re wearing entirely too many clothes for my pleasure.” He tugged at the collar of your shirt before you heard the tear of fabric. Thankfully, you hadn’t been too emotionally connected to that shirt….the panties however…. He grabbed at the waistband of those and was about to yank before you whined,

“Tooooooooom…..those are my favourites.” You tried to wriggle and squirm out of his grasp but his weight and the restraints made it almost impossible to move. You then felt his hand around your throat and again, his voice deepened to Loki.

“Little one, what were the terms of our game?” You bit your lip.

“The winner can do whatever they want with the loser, Sir.”

“That’s right. And what I want, is to rip your panties off of you. If you can cooperate, I might see to it that you get some pleasure out of this. But if you fight me or try to tell me no, I will use you like the fucktoy you are, deny you your release, put a pretty vibrator against that little clit of yours, and leave you here for the rest of the night. Is that what you want?”

“N-no Sir.” you mumbled back. In that moment, you were actually worried he was going to do just that..but he couldn't that would be too cruel.

“Then I suggest you behave yourself, princess.” You then heard the rip of fabric as he tore your panties off of you. He raised them to his lips, inhaling deeply.

“These are absolutely drenched. Only whores get this wet. Tell me, are you a little whore?” You nodded and you felt your mind beginning to lose the ability to process coherent thoughts.

“Yes you are…but you’re MY whore. All mine. Now open that pretty mouth of yours.” You complied and he stuffed your panties in your mouth, forming a makeshift gag.

“Good girl.” He then leaned back on his legs to study his work. He gazed upon you as if you were a work of art. Then his eyes lit up with a marvelous idea. He climbed off of you and with a smirk said,

“Now, don’t you go anywhere.” You gave an annoyed grunt as he walked out of the room giggling. You were left alone with only your thoughts…your depraved, desperate thoughts. He was only gone a moment before returning with his camera in hand. Your eyes widened. You knew how much you hated having your picture taken. You never felt like you were pretty enough to be captured on film. You had a bit too much gut and you never felt like your breasts were big enough, but it didn’t matter to him. He constantly told you how amazing you looked.

“If I had a little more time and more skill I would love to sit here and paint you. However, photographs will have to do for now.” The camera started rapidly clicking as he took photos of you, one right after the other.

“Darling, you are so beautiful.” I began to shake my head no but a hard smack to my thigh stopped me mid-shake.

“From now on, when I compliment you, the only responses I want to hear are  ‘Yes, Sir.’ or “Thank you, Sir.’ Am I clear?” I nodded my head. And he smiled at me, proudly.

“Good girl.” He put the camera down and took off his shirt, revealing the lean body underneath. He’d recently been getting into shape for his role of Caius in Coriolanus. I’d been helping him run some lines and well…the power he emanated..let’s just say running lines often turned into other things. He removed his jeans leaving him standing there in just his very tented boxers. I could feel myself getting wetter just by looking at him. He slowly peeled his boxers off, knowing he was teasing me. He stroked himself languidly. I moaned, muffled by the gag. His eyes darkened with lust and he practically lunged at me.

He made quick work of undoing the ankle restraints and pushed my legs as far back as they would go.

“Look at you. So prettily spread wide open for me. Just like you always should be.” He started rubbing the head of his cock against my slit.

“And so wet. Hmmm, you really are a dirty little whore aren’t you?” You could only nod your head in return as he reached one finger down to start drawing small circles around your aching clit.

“You do realise, darling, that if I had it my way, I would never let you leave. I would just leave you tied to this bed all day. I’d take care of you, oh I really would. But you’d just have to stay here all day. And when I had to leave, I’d make sure to keep a vibrator inside you all day. And I’d make you call me whenever you had to cum. Just so I could hear you beg.” You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take. If he kept talking like this, you would surely die. You raised your hips up just a little bit trying to get him inside you and to relieve some of the ache, but, him being him, he noticed right away. He pulled his cock away and smacked your clit, hard.

“Naughty, naughty! You bad little girl. Trying to take more than what I’m giving you? Greedy thing. Maybe I should reconsider and just take my pleasure from you. Or, maybe I should just get myself off by my own hand, leave you with nothing but my cum all over your body. How would you feel about that, slut?” You shook your head rapidly back and forth, trying to mutter out some kind of apology but the gag made it impossible.

“What’s that darling? Do you want to say something?” He reached up and removed the panties from your mouth and tossed them to the side.

“No Sir! Please Sir, I’m so sorry. I just need your cock so bad. Pretty please fuck me, I promise to do whatever you want, I just need to cum so badly.” You begged, hoping to appeal to him. When an evil smirk came over his face.

“Anything, you say?” He question with sheer, sadistic delight in his Loki voice.

“Well, then I might just have to take you up on that offer.” His cock was again just teasing your entrance.

“Tell me whose you are.”

“Yours sir.”

“And what are you?” You took a deep breath. You know how much you hated saying all the things he called you, hence why he constantly made you do it. You did have to admit, it was a small confidence booster.

“I’m your fucktoy, your slut, your whore, and your cum dumspter”

“You forgot a few things.”

“I did?” He leaned down close to you

“You are also my princess, my love, my everything.” And then he kissed you as he trusted deep within you. Your moan was muffled by his mouth. He kissed you for so long that it was almost like he was supplying the oxygen you needed to keep you alive. He grabbed onto the headboard and began thrusting at a pace that was almost enough to drive you insane. You clenched and unclenched your hands, desperate to rake your nails into his back, but now was not the time. your legs moved to wrap around his waist, trying to draw him deeper into you. Your thoughts had become incoherent. the only thing leaving your mouth were moans and whimpers. Tom leaned his mouth in close and began leaving kisses and bites on your neck.

“Oh darling, you feel like heaven and bliss combined. Ungh…god..” His grunts and moans were drawing you closer and closer. But you didn’t dare cum without his permission. You winced at the thought of what had happened last time. He had blistered your ass so badly it had hurt to sit down for several days. And he had denied your release for twice as long.

“Sir, please, I need to...”

“Not yet, whore. You have not earned it yet. You say you’ll do anything? Fine, then this is what is going to happen. From now on, unless you are sick or have received special permission, you are never to wear clothes around the house. And you are to never wear panties outside of this house again. This my bargain, you mewling quim. Do you accept?” Your toes curled whenever he called you that. You knew exactly what it meant and it drove you crazy. Absolutely desperate and crazing your oragasm you hastily agreed,

“Yes! Yes Sir, Anything. Just please, please let me cum.”

“Cum for me. I want to watch you unravel at my touch.” He quickened his pace and increased the power in his thrusts, like he was determined to drive you into the mattress. You felt every muscle clench and you cried out his name as your cunt tightened and you came, hard.

“Tom!” That was his breaking point as well. He gave one final thrust into you and his jaw clenched as you felt him cum deep inside you. He collapsed on top of you before reaching up to undo the straps and pulling you in close, his cock still buried deep within you. He brushed your hair back and kissed your forehead. You were silent for a moment, feeling yours and Tom’s heart race and trying to catch your breathe. He planted a kiss on your forehead.

“Alright, love?”

“I’m fine but uhmm…”

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Did you really mean what you said, about not wearing clothes?” He laughed.

“Well, there is one thing I want you to wear. Let me just go get it.” He gave you another kiss on the lips before untangling himself from the embrace. He walked over to the bureau and opened the top draw. He withdrew a box and handed it to you. You sat up in bed and opened it slowly to reveal the most beautiful collar you had ever seen. It was thin, maybe only half an inch wide, black leather with small sapphires on the front, and d-ring, made perfectly for a leash. There was a small tag dangling off it. “Mine” It read.

“Oh Tom, this is beautiful!”

“Well, I didn’t want to get you a ring, I wanted you to help me pick out the perfect one…” He trailed off

“Ring, what do you mean Tom?”

“Darling,” he took your hand.

“Will you marry me?” Pure joy and shock filled you. With tears in your eyes you responded,

“Yes! Yes of course I will!” His face lit up like nothing you had ever seen before and he hugged you tightly to him.

“Oh darling, love of my life, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Thomas.”


End file.
